L'amour ultime blasphème 3 :'Les amours emmêlés '
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Suite de l'amour ultime blasphème 2. Tenshi est grande, ses choix sont les siens...Et peut-être pas les bons ! De leur cotés, Ciel et Sébastian ne vivent plus la même romance. Le temps les rattraperont et ils vont se rendre compte que, parfois, la mort est mieux que la vie...! Résumé un peu pourri mais venez lire. Suite du tome 1 et du tome 2. YaoixLemon.
1. Chapter 1

**L'amour****ultime blasphème : Tome 3 :**

**Les amours emmêlés ! **

**Introduction : **

Ciel avait rejoint Hitomi devant l'église, il y a très longtemps. Depuis ce jour, l'hybride n'a plus rêvé d'elle. Hitomi non plus...

"Peut importe désormais...Si c'est sans toi !"

Un simple baiser avait suffi pour que les deux amants sombrent dans les délices de la nuit. Ciel la voulait, la désirait.

Un seul soucis s'opposait à lui maintenant : Sébastian Michaelis.

Non, le démon n'était pas au courant. Il s'occupait juste de Tenshi Michaelis, leur fille. Celle-ci ne vivait plus chez ses parents...Elle ne vivait vraiment plus d'ailleurs.

Elle abusait de drogue, de prostitution jusqu'à ce que son corps lâche...Jusqu'au jour où elle fit une drôle de rencontre.

Sa maigreur absolu et ses envies suicidaires penchait en sa faveur.

**Seulement...Tout le monde ignorait que à cause de Tenshi Michaelis, le monde entier, même ceux qu'elle aimait, disparaitrait dans les flammes de l'Enfer...! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Beauté interdite ! **

Oyé Oyé ! Ravi de vous retrouver dans les aventures de l'amour ultime blasphème. J'espère que vous aprécierez ce tome, comme vous avez aimez les précedents ! De nouveau personnages, une nouvelle intrigue...De quoi vous ravir...Enfin...Je l'espère !

...

Tenshi observait son corps nu dans le miroir, son corps maigre et frêle de 16 ans. Sa robe gisait sur le sol et dans la chambre un homme dormait. Cet homme n'était rien d'autre qu'un client pour elle...

Elle avait deux beaux yeux rouges, une longue chevelure noire et un corps atrocement mince. Les hommes raffolaient d'elle grâce à son visage et aussi sa généreuse poitrine. Détournant son regard de l'image projetée, elle attrapa sa robe pour la faire glisser le long de son corps et se rechaussa au passage.

Elle fouilla les poches du client pour lui voler une somme importante. Une fois dehors, elle alluma une cigarette comportant certainement autre chose que du tabac. Puis, elle se mit à marcher, martelant le sol de ses talons...Voilà comment débutait à peu près chaques journées pour Tenshi Michaelis.

Elle méprisait les gens, elle détestait la vie...Comment aurait-elle pu deviner que sa méprisance pour la vie en deviendrait une obsession ?

Elle marchait dans une ruelle, habituellement vide et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était suivi.

C'était un groupe d'homme et celui du centre semblait dominer le groupe...étant un démon.

Il était grand, aux cheveux noirs longs mais pas aussi longs que les siens et portait un élégant costume encore et toujours noir.

"Tiens ! Comme c'est ironique, une hybride portant une croix autour du cou !" dit-il, d'un ton suave et provocateur.

Tenshi n'avait pas peur, tout était ironique en elle, à commencer par son prénom.

"Vous trouvez ? C'est aussi ironique qu'un démon s'en intéresse...n'est-ce pas ?" répondit-elle en s'avançant, provocante.

Il s'avança aussi et sourit, dévoilant des cros.

"Quel est ton prénom, ma jolie ?"

"Tenshi Michaelis...Je sais, très ironique mais je déteste les personnes qui m'ont donné ce prénom !"

L'homme s'avança et saisit la croix avant de caresser son visage.

"Je peux te proposer quelque chose d'intéressant ma petite Tenshi, mon nom est...NON ! Ce n'est pas important "

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, il l'interéssait, elle le voulait.

"Réglons cela dans un endroit plus divertissant !" murmurra t-elle, alors que ses lèvres furent plus proche encore. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et dirigea les mains de l'homme sur son bassin. Ses yeux papillonèrent vers le décoleté de Tenshi.

"Je serais ravi de voir ce qu'i dessous ! Les gars...vous avez...disons...2 heures !"

Les autres hommes le regardèrent pour ensuite s'en aller.

C'était dans une chambre d'hôtel plutot potable que Tenshi allait coucher avec cet homme louche.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'une jeune fille...

...

Une fois leur débat écoulé, l'inconnu ramena Tenshi chez ses parents. Elle n'habitait pas chez ses parents mais devait leur rendre visite.

"Tu me diras si ma proposition t'intéresse !"

Sur ce, il s'en alla, laissant ici la jeune fille...

...

**Voilà comment débute ce tome 3...En espérant que ça vous plaira ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Leçon de moral.**

Dans ce second chapitre, disons que c'est un peu comme une mise en place du contexte...trève de bavardage, je vous laisse le découvrir...

...

Ciel vivait déjà depuis longtemps ici, toujours avec Sébastian. En secret, il allait voir Hitomi, bien qu'il savait qu'une relation secrète ne mène à rien. Il travaillait chez lui, écrivait des bouquins et profitait beaucoup trop de l'abscence du démon...Celui-ci se préoccupait de sa fille, Tenshi. Il l'emmenait souvent voir Alice pour garder un oeil sur sa santé, bien que puissante par son statut d'hybride. Elle couchait avec beaucoup d'hommes, buvait beaucoup d'alcool et fumait une multitude de substance interdite.

Elle voulait disparaître, car son existence était purement ironique. Chaque fois qu'elle rendait visite à ses parents, ils la sermonaient. Comme si tout était simple. Pour elle, surtout.

Ciel savait que gagner l'affection de Tenshi était une chose dangereuse...Mais tout de même, c'était son père. Aujourd'hui encore il y repensait et s'inquiètait. Elle n'avait pas d'emploi si on pouvait dire, pas de petit-ami...Rien ! Juste elle et sa méprisance pour la vie.

C'était un jour ou il bouquinait un très bon roman où l'intrigue se déroulait en Grèce Antique et qui racontait l'histoire, le combat d'une fille qui voulait mourir ( Antigone, je vous le conseille !). Ciel se rendit compte que cette fille lui rappelait Tenshi. C'est alors que la sonnerie retentit, coupant le garçon à ses songes.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit...à Tenshi. Elle lui sourit faiblement, des cernes violacées sous les yeux et un corps maigrichon. Elle entra et embrassa le front de son père. Ciel observait son dos nu, faute de la coupure de la robe. Il aperçu ses os, tendus sur sa peau blafarde et quelques marques...Des bleus, des griffures...

"Où est papa ?" demanda t-elle en fixant la fenêtre.

"Il travaille...Tu...sais...?"

"Même le week-end ?" continua t-elle, en écarquillant les yeux.

"Euh...Aujourd'hui nous sommes mercredi..tu vas bien ?"

Question à laquelle elle ne répondait jamais sauf que la...

"Oui...Je vais bien !" soupira t-elle.

Ciel remarqua sa croix que Sébastian lui avait offert. Elle la serrait très fort.

"Et CJ ?"

Il fut surpris par cette question. Jamais elle ne s'intéressait aux autres.

"Il va bien ! Ce soir il dîne chez nous...Tu voudrais te joindre à nous ?" lui proposa t-il.

Non ! Aurait été la réponse qu'elle aurait sauvagement lançée.

"Oui, j'avais très envie de vous revoir, je m'ennuie toute seule !"

Ciel la regardait, la il se surpris à sourir, elle allait bien.

"Je peux te demander quelque chose ?" s'enquit-elle.

Elle s'avança et se retrouva près de son père.

"Oui ?"

"Je n'ai pas dormi depuis 2 jours...Tu permets ?"

Ciel voulait juste qu'elle se sente bien...

"Bien sûr !"

D'un pas traînant elle se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents et s'éffondra sur leur lit...Enfin...la vie, aussi misérable soit-elle, n'oserait plus se moquer d'elle...Enfin !

...

Le soir, CJ arriva à 20h, pratiquemment en même temps que Sébastian. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit sa fille. Elle fonça dans ses bras en pleurant, elle lui parlait longuement. AH ! Ce que Ciel aurait aimé qu'elle lui parle autant !

Au menu du soir, ce fut lasagne, vin rouge et tarte aux fraises. Tout le monde était réuni autour de la table. Phillps avait légèrement grandi. Ciel s'activait dans la cuisine et Sébastian vint l'embrasser puis lui posa des questions sur la mystérieuse venue de Tenshi.

Une fois la conversation terminée, tout le monde commença à déguster les délices.

"Tenshi...Je...Cela m'intrigue...Qu'est-ce donc à ton bras ?" demanda Sébastian, en fixant celui-ci.

Elle le regarda à son tour et y aperçu la morsure, celle de l'inconnu qui n'avait pas voulu lui donner son vrai prénom. Pas seulement, il y avait aussi des mutilations, celle qu'elle se faisait, lorsqu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

"Rien !" répondit-elle, en buvant son verre.

Sébastian, en tant que bon père ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une réponse fausse. Comme il ne pouvait pas rester là, à la regarder déperir et se priver de manger.

"SI ! DIS MOI ! Tu te mutiles ? Quelqu'un te fait du mal ?" s'énerva t-il.

"Rien, je te dis !" gueula t-elle en se levant.

Sébastian l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir.

"Non, je vois très bien que tu souffres !"

"Laisse-moi !" cria t-elle en courant vers la porte, pour s'en aller.

Elle dévala les marches et sortit de l'immeuble. Elle courait de plus en plus vite, pour éviter qu'on ne la rattrape. Arrivée au coin d'une rue elle s'arrêta, éssouflée.

"Viens me voir, j'ai bien réfléchis et je suis d'accord !" chuchota t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard l'interpellé, c'est-à-dire l'homme aux cheveux noirs longs, arriva, un grand sourire sur les lèvres...

...

**To be continued on L'amour ultime blasphème 3**

**chapter 3**

**Twilight-and-Blackbutler**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Proposition et formalités.**

Je commence à m'attacher à Tenshi, je me dis que ce serai bien si il lui arriverai quelque chose de bien...Pas vous ? Bon, c'est moi qui est nul alors ^^ Bon, merci pour les reviews et, sans plus tarder, voici la suite =D

...

Tenshi avait suivi son mystérieux inconnu. Ils se dirigèrent vers sa demeure dans une somptueuse voiture. Elle lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer et ensuite lui demanda comment il s'appelait :

"Appelle-moi...Akuma*"

"*Démon ? Peu commun je trouve !"

Il sourit et c'est à ce moment que la voiture s'arrêta. Elle sortit et se rendit compte qu'elle portait la même robe depuis 3 jours...Ses affaires se trouvaient dans un squatt où elle n'était plus allée depuis longtemps.

"Voici mon humble demeure !" sourit Akuma en attrapant la jeune fille par la taille.

Tenshi n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi belle, à l'exception de celle de CJ, au centre de Londres. Après avoir traversé un long sentier, ils arrivèrent à une grande porte imposante. Il s'agissait d'un manoir gothique. En ouvrant la lourde porte une dizaine de domestiques, tous humains, vinrent les saluer.

"Mr Akuma, vous devez être fatigué ?!" lui demanda une jeune fille.

"Petite idiote, je suis un démon, je ne suis et je ne serai jamais fatigué ! Va plutôt me faire couler un bain !"

Sur ce, la jeune servante coura vers une destination opposée de celle du démon et de l'hybride. Ils arrivèrent dans une énorme cuisine...Tellement luxueuse :

"Tu as faim ?" demanda Akuma, en n'oubliant pas que les hybride doivent se nourrir et se reposer.

"Non !" répondit Tenshi, en observant la pièce, admirative.

Il attrapa le visage de l'hybride et l'embrassa tandis que ses mains soulevaient lentement sa robe.

"Attend un peu qu'on soit dans le bain !" chuchota t-elle, sur ses lèvres.

Il rigola et c'est à ce moment là que Tenshi ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Elle...Elle...Elle était amoureuse...d'Akuma ! La vie avait bien voulu lui donner une chance.

La domestique revint et les informa que le bain était prêt.

...

_Chez les Michaelis._

Ciel débarassait tout en espérant que Tenshi ne fasse pas de bêtise. Sébastian travaillait dans le salon et l'hybride n'avait qu'une seule envie...Aller voir Hitomi. Sans même avertir le démon qu'il sortait, Ciel prit rapidement les clés de la voiture et fonça au squatt où résidait l'amante.

En arrivant à celui-ci, il se dirigea vers la nouvelle chambre d'Hitomi. Il toqua et lorsqu'elle ouvrit lui sauta littéralement dessus. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et s'éffrondèrent sur le vieux lit grinçant. Allongé au dessus d'elle, il faisait attention de ne pas faire peser son poids, tout en la déshabillant. Elle faisait de même. Une fois nus, amants commençèrent. Ciel la pénétra d'abord doucement puis plus brusquement. Elle gémissait à chaque coup, l'aimant de plus en plus fort.

Après de longues minutes, Ciel se déversait en elle puis s'endormit à ses côtés.

_"Pourvu que Tenshi retrouve vite le goût de vivre !"_

...

Tenshi sortait du bain, sachant très bien qu'Akuma la dévorait du regard. Il désigna des vêtements de nuit dans une commode. Elle y aperçu une nuisette noire à dentelle ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures assorties.

"Tu es tellement belle !" susurra t-il.

Il se leva du bain à son tour, dévoilant son corps musclé et nu. Il s'approcha de l'hybride et elle sentit quelque chose de dur dans son bas ventre.

"Je suis si belle que ça ?" rigola t-elle.

Et la revoila parti pour une nuit de plus

...

**To be continued on L'amour ultime blasphème 3 **

**chapter 4.**

**Note de l'auteur : Bon...je dois avouer que ce chapitre ne compte pas parmi les meilleurs mais il met finalement la routine en marche et j'espère que vous comprenez bien que c'est important, une routine ! **

**merci encore pour votre lecture, elle m'aide, vos avis, eux, me perfectionne et c'est grâce à vous si aujourd'hui je rédige cette fabuleuse fiction sur l'immense, l'incroyable, l'unique Kuroshitsuji ! **

**Bisous et encore merci 3 ! **

*Démon


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Sentiment...je ne connais pas ce mot.**

Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre court et dont on pourrait se passer que je vous offre. J'espère que vous aimez. Merci. Bonne lecture !

...

Le lendemain matin, Ciel se réveilla aux côtés d'Hitomi. Ils avaient passés une fabuleuse nuit. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte, sans même avoir le temps de bien se réveiller, que Sébastian ignorait où il se trouvait. Il se rhabilla rapidemet et s'en alla.

Ses sentiments lui avaient de nouveau joués un tour. Son double amour était interdit, il le savait et une relation secrète ne mène à rien. Mais que peut-on faire quand on est pas sûr du lendemain ?

...

De son côté, Tenshi se réveilla en douceur, enveloppé dans une bulle de bonheur. Une chose que, décidement, elle n'avait jamais connu. Encore une fois, elle avait passé une nuit avec Akuma. Celui-ci n'était plus près d'elle, dans le lit. A sa place, avec surprise, la jeune hybride découvrit un mot qui lui était destiné :

_Ma Tenshi..._

J'ai du travail et je reviendrais tard ce soir...

J'espère que tu resteras ici mais si tu veux partir tu es libre. Néamoins,

n'oublie pas que nous sommes liés désormais...

_Amoureusement, Akuma._

Elle soupira. Finalement cette relation ne la mènerait à rien il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qu'en réalité, c'était pour leur objectif commun qu'elle était avec lui. Elle se laissa retomber dans le lit moelleux et songeait, avec surprise, que si elle prenait trop goût à la vie sa méprisance disparaitraît...Et sans celle-ci...Elle n'était plus rien !

"Faites que je ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui et qu'on me pardonne pour existence !" murmura t-elle, tout en serrant fortement la croix autour de son cou.

"Je ne le connais même pas. D'ailleurs j'ignore son vrai prénom et son âge !" pensa t-elle.

Sur ce, elle refermit de nouveau ses yeux en songeant à ce que son père devait penser d'elle...

...

Sébastian n'était pas parti au boulot, il espérait revoir Ciel qui avait mystérieusement disparu. Et Tenshi, aussi. Déjà qu'il ne la voyait pas souvent.

C'est alors que Ciel revint, éssouflé, coupant court aux songes du démon.

"Tiens, te revoilà...où étais-tu ?" s'empressa t-il de demander.

Bien sûr, Ciel n'allait pas lui avouer qu'il était avec Hitomi. Ce serait vraiment idiot de sa part, bien qu'honnête. Alors, il mentait :

"Je cherchais Tenshi...J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait de bêtise ce nuit...Et...Au faite...Tu n'es pas au boulot ?"

Sébastian ne lui répondit même pas et fixait le mur. En ce moment, entre eux tout n'allait pas fort. Pour couronner le tout, il dormait séparemment.

"Sébastian,...Je sais que tu vas me trouver bizarre mais...Je prie pour elle ! Pourvu que Tenshi trouve vite le goût de vivre !"

Un hybride, mi humain ; mi démon qui prononçait ce genre de parole. Oui, c'était totalement étrange. Ciel avait l'impression de divaguer mais disait la vérité. Il avait été prêtre tout de même. Malgré ça, Sébastian lui répondit :

"Tu...Pfff ! Oui...tu es pathétique mon pauvre Ciel !"

Sur ce, Sébastian prit sa veste et sortit dehors.

**"Tenshi va tous nous tuer si on a pitié d'elle !"murmura t-il, pour lui même.**

...

**To be continued on L'amour ultime blasphème 3 **

**Chapter 5.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**see you soon !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Début d'affaire !**

Après, disons, une très longue attente pour que l'intrigue finisse de se mettre en place voici, enfin, le début de l'affaire. Tout se corse, Tenshi commence à trouver un goût à la vie et entre Ciel et Sébastian, c'est pas jolie. La suite de L'amour ultime blasphème...C'est ici et pas n'importe où !

...

C'était la nuit de la même journée. Dehors, un vent soufflait, peut-être signe d'un orage. Le ciel était sombre mais, au loin, on pouvait tout de même distinguer des éclaircis.

Tenshi était encore chez Akuma, c'était sa décision. En se regardant dans le miroir, malgré qu'elle se sentait mieu, elle n'apercevait qu'une tâche. Pourquoi voulait-elle que tout le monde endure la même souffrance qu'elle ?

Serait-elle masochiste ? Non, certainement pas. Juste jalouse. Son reflet dans le miroir ressentait la même chose. Les yeux de l'inconnue la détaillait, en lui demandant presque, d'un simple regard : "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?".

"Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme les autres ?" demanda t-elle à ce simple reflet.

"Je me le demande aussi !" sourit Akuma soudain dérrière elle.

"Je suis anormale...tu..."

Elle fut coupé par le démon qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut doux mais sauvage. Avec ceci, tout se mélangeait dans l'esprit de la jeune hybride.

"Dis moi quand tu seras prête à commencer le contrat !" lui susurra le démon en s'éloignant.

Elle fixait de nouveau le reflet, le sien. Même si elle avait du mal à y croire, c'était bien elle. Tenshi Michaelis. Fille de Sébastian Michaelis et Ciel Michaelis.

"Je suis déjà prête !" répondit-elle tandis qu'un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Bientôt, tout le monde endurerait les mêmes souffrances qu'elle. La vie. La mort. L'amour. Le désir. La morale, qu'importe. Rien n'est plus intense que la souffrance.

"Notre contrat !" pensa Tenshi, en se disant que si elle était réellement prête, son père, Sébastian, qu'elle aimait tellement en sentirait les conséquences.

"Je me sens un peu étrange !" déclara t-elle, en brossant doucement ses cheveux, tandis qu'Akuma s'allongeait sur leur lit.

Elle les lissa de sa main et remarqua qu'ils étaient superbes et longs. Soudain, Akuma revint près d'elle et chuchota à son oreille :

"On se marie ?"

Elle écarquilla ses yeux rouges cernés qui devenaient noirs par la faim, Akuma lui embrassait le cou. Ses mains vagabondèrent le long du corps de l'hybride. Sombrant dans les décombres de la nuit, elle murmura :

"Oui !"

...

Ciel se trouvait seul chez lui, impossible de trouver l'inspiration pour travailler. Sébastian lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait pathétique et susceptible, bondissant à chaques faits choquants.

Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Pour lui, il avait tout abandonner, jusqu'à sa propre famille. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, pleurant, chancelant. Il prit une lame de rassoir.

Il la regarda. Rien qu'avec une chose aussi simple que celle-ci il pouvait mettre fin à sa souffrance. Il la pressa dans son cou, avant de se couper d'un coup vif. Son corps s'échoua à terre, tandis qu'une marre de sang se formait au sol...

...

**To be continued on l'amour ultime blasphème 3,**

**chapter 6.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**See you soon ! **

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : RAGE ! **

Non, je ne suis pas énervée, pas du tout ! Pourquoi vous dites-cela ? Ah, oui, le titre...Ca n'a rien à voir ! Bon, on ne va pas se disputer, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 7, aussi rageux soit-il...!

...

**"Sébastian, je te trompe !"**

...

C'est sur ces mots que Ciel se mit à pleurer. Il lui expliqua concrètement qu'il allait souvent voir la personne, qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Sébastian ne dit rien. Ne réagit pas, étrange. Il ne dit toujours rien, puis, finalement se mit à rire à gorge déployée :

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"rigola t-il, en caressant sa taille.

Ciel voyait très bien ce que pensait Sébastian : Après la tentative de suicide, il racontait n'importe quoi...

Ciel plongea ses yeux dans les siens, un air sincère sur le visage et déclara :

"Sébastian...Je te trompes et c'est la vérité, avec une fille, de mon âge...Tu me crois ?"

Le démon regardait intensément son mari puis lui dit :

"Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Tu es homosexuel, et hybride..."

Ciel ne savait pas en réalité pourquoi il faisait ça, Hitomi n'était qu'une simple partie de sa vie sexuelle. Sébastian venait de lui poser une colle et Ciel ne voulait certainement pas rompre son amour avec cet homme. Il l'aimait tellement, depuis longtemps et pour toujours !

Rapidement, il le chevaucha et l'embrassa. En même temps, il avait ouvert son pantalon et une fois l'entre jambe de Sébastian nu, Ciel lui fit une fellation.

Ciel l'aimait, il était éperdumment amoureux puis il avait tout ce qu'il désirait avec lui. Rien ne pourrait arriver.

"Tu as raison...Je débloque complètement !" rigola Ciel, à son tour.

Puis tout deux sombrèrent dans les délices de la chair.

...

Les jours passèrent comme défilèrent les secondes. Ciel se remit au travail, s'interdisant de revoir Hitomi. Pour lui, le plus inquiétant était qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Tenshi...

C'était un de ces après-midi de pluie, Ciel travaillait sur l'amie de ses doigts (O_o ), sa machine à écrire. En ce moment, il écrivait l'histoire d'une fille sublime qui tombait amoureuse de l'inconnu de ses rêves.

Cela lui rappelait Tenshi, avec une étrange mélancolie.

Il soupira en reprenant et c'est alors que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ciel était vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir qui moulait sa musculature peu visible et un jean bleu délavé. Il se leva de son grand fauteuil, où il était précédemment allongé et alla ouvrir.

CJ peut-être ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps...Pas du tout ! C'était elle, l'unique, Hitomi Aoikiji.

Elle pleura tout en plongeant dans ses bras. Elle était, bien entendu toute trempée. Normal avec la pluie incroyable de dehors.

Ciel l'invita à rentrer et lui intima de se calmer. Ses longs et lisses cheveux noirs lui retombaient sur le visage. Des gouttes tombaient telles les précédentes larmes de ses yeux.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le même fauteuil en lui tendant un café.

"Tu as un problème ?" lui demanda t-il, sans même oser regarder ses yeux, remplit de larmes.

Si son regard croisait le sien, c'était reparti pour un moment de plaisir. Hitomi le chercha longuement, ce regard. Finalement, elle déclara :

"Sa va faire deux semaines que tu n'es pas venu me voir ! Alice m'a informé que tu avais tenté de te suicider ?!"

"Oui...Je suis désolé, mais il faut...Notre relation ne mène à rien !"

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'elle se mit de nouveau à pleurer :

"Dans ce cas, je suis vraiment désolé...Mais c'est trop tard !"

Ciel leva un sourcil interrogateur vers elle, s'interrogeant vivement pour quelles raisons elle disait cela :

"Pourqu..."

"Tu n'as pas compris, ce n'était pas que pour le plaisir sexuel...Je suis amoureuse de toi, je t'aime et je..."l'interrompit t-elle, avant de s'interrompre elle même pas un sanglot.

Ciel hôcha la tête et saisit sa main qu'il couvrit d'un baiser passionné. Il prit ensuite son visage pour l'embrasser. Il la souleva pour qu'elle se retrouve au dessus de lui mais elle l'arrêta, alors qu'il ouvrait sa chemise.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses chemises, beaucoup trop grande.

"Ciel...Je..."

Ciel s'attendait déjà au pire. En se calmant et en ouvrant ses yeux, elle déclara :

**"Ciel, je suis enceinte !"**

...

**To be continued on l'amour ultime blasphème **

**chapter 8.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**see you soon ! **

**Twilight-and-Blackbutler**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : "I'm waiting for you...!"**

Pas de commentaire aujourd'hui, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 8 de L'amour ultime blasphème 3 :

...

Tenshi habitait chez Akuma désormais et cet après-midi elle avait invité son cher frère CJ.

Celui-ci arriva, intrigué par la beauté de l'habitacle puis rejoint sa soeur dans le grand salon. Il s'assit à côté d'elle dans le fauteuil en cuir noir.

"Eh bien...Il a l'air riche ton...Comment c'était déjà ?"

"Akuma !" répondit-elle, presque automatiquement.

Elle avait les cheveux attachés en un chignon rapide et portait une grande robe qui n'épousait guère ses formes. La jeune hybride semblait avoir maigrit et fatiguée.

"Comment vas-tu ?" lui demanda t-elle, en resserant son gilet.

"Je te retourne la question !" répondit-il, avec son éternel sourire aimable.

Il attrapa ses mains et remarqua l'extrême froideur qui la bordait. Elle commençait à pleurer, doucement. CJ la serra et remarqua alors une bosse à son ventre.

"Pas très bien...Mes papas me manquent atrocement. J'aimerais les voir mais je ne peux pas !"

CJ, tout en acquiesant, posa une main sur le ventre rond. Il se souvint alors de la joie qu'il avait ressentit lorsque Isabella était enceinte de Phillps.

"Je vais me marier ! avoua t-elle, comme je suis enceinte !"

( NDA : C'est une mode XD ^^ ! Ok je sors !) CJ acquiesa de nouveau, ne sachant que dire dans ce genre de cas. En remarquant son silence, elle continua :

"J'aimerais que tu dises tout à nos chers papas. Je n'ai pas la force de tout raconter."

"D'accord, repose toi bien Tenshi, tu es ma petite soeur que j'aime !"

Elle renifla en séchant ses larmes puis murmura, peut-être pour elle même :

"Ta pauvre soeur qui s'est embourbé dans un chemin terreux !"

Sur ce, CJ s'en alla, ignorant de quoi Tenshi voulait parler...

...

Ciel écarquilla ses yeux, surpris et agacé. CJ venait de lui annoncer, à lui et Sébastian que leur fille, Tenshi était enceinte. De plus, elle allait se marier. Sébastian secouait sa tête lamentablement à côté de lui. Pour Ciel, cela faisait beaucoup. D'abord Hitomi et maintenant Tenshi.

Il soupira puis déclara qu'ils fallait qu'ils rencontrent cet homme, même s'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de lui.

"Je vais le tuer !" commenta Sébastian.

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?" demanda Ciel, en se levant pour prendre une bière.

"Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! Il a mit notre fille en cloque. Elle est trop faible. Il lui a prit son honneur et sa vie désormais !" s'énerva Sébastian en se levant à son tour.

Il faisait les cent pas dans le salon, agacé.

Ciel comprenait tout à fait. Mais de là en venir aux faits extrêmes, lui aussi en avait une envie ardente mais...Et si Tenshi était amoureuse de cet homme ?

"Ce serait grotesque. Laissons-la faire ce qu'elle veut, tu me l'as dit toi même Sébastian...Il ne faut pas avoir pitié d'elle sinon..."

"Je sais !" l'interrompit brusquement Sébastian.

Tout en parlant de cela, il pensa à Hitomi. Il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait la revoir quand il pourrait..."Je t'aime, Ciel !" avait-elle murmuré sur ses lèvres. La situation devenait encombrante. Sébastian n'était pas au courant.

"Pas besoin de vous emporter, de plus elle vous invite à venir la voir. Vous lui manquez ! " continua CJ, coupant ainsi court aux pensées de Ciel.

"Très bien ! Ciel, prépare toi, nous y allons !"

...

**To be continued on chapter 9**

**Thanks for reading.**

**See you soon.**

**TABb or KuroTenshiKetsueki**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Débat ! **

Bien le bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser si les chapitres sont longs de publication ou qu'il en est de même pour les réponses aux reviews...Brefouille, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse découvrir la suite de cette histoire, qui, je dois bien l'avouer...Est complètement tordue :

...

Ciel et Sébastian avaient suivi les indications de CJ. Ils découvrirent un grand manoir luxueux, avec un jardin parfaitement entretenu. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de toquer qu'un majordome leur ouvrit la porte et s'empara de leurs vêtements encombrants.

Une servante les dirigea ensuite vers une salle à manger époustouflante, où des meubles rouges foncés luxueux gagnaient l'espace.

A la longue table se trouvait un homme, grand et plutôt musclé aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs mystérieux. Il se leva et serra les mains de Ciel et Sébastian.

Tenshi, elle, était assise sur une chaise et n'osait même pas regarder ses parents :

"Bonjour !" murmura t-elle.

Ciel et son démon ne dirent rien, abasourdi par la vision qui s'offrait à eux : Leur fille était maigre, enceinte et fatiguée.

Sans attendre Akuma leur offrit à boire et leur dit de s'installer. Ciel n'aimait pas trop cet homme, Sébastian non plus d'ailleurs...

"Bien...Alors je m'appelle Kyaku jû ichi Akuma et je ferais bref...Votre fille, je l'aime et maintenant qu'elle est enceinte je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me marier avec elle !"

"Fallait vous protéger si cela vous dérange tant !" commenta Sébastian.

"Quel commentaire sarcastique Mr Michaelis...Soyons adultes je vous pris...Je m'occuperai de votre fille !" répondit-il, avec une étrange lueur lui traversant le visage.

"On voit ça !" marmonna Ciel.

Il voulait bien sûr parler de Tenshi qui ne disait rien, se contentant juste d'apporter une présence physique à la conversation.

"Que voulez-vous dire ? Que c'est de ma faute si elle est comme ça ?" s'énerva t-il, en la désignant vulgairement du doigt.

Voyant le silence des deux démons, Akuma continua à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, encore béante :

"Non ! C'est de votre faute parce que vous ne vous occupez pas d'elle ! Vous n'êtes même pas capable de la mener dans le droit chemin...La preuve : Elle est enceinte, fait le trottoir et se drogue !"

La colère venait de gagner les hommes qui criaient plus qu'ils ne parlaient. Sébastian soupira, tout était bien vrai. Ciel, lui, se contenta de chercher une réponse, en vain.

"Si Tenshi veut foutre sa vie en l'air il va falloir qu'elle attende car elle a mon enfant à l'intérieur d'elle !"

Sébastian approuva de nouveau, d'un simple hochement de tête.

"Moi, ce que je n'approuve pas c'est que vous la traitez comme s'il s'agissait d'une marchandise, de votre esclave...C'est ma fille ! Hors de question qu'elle bousille sa vie !" dit-il, sur un ton agacé en tapant du poing sur la table.

Alors qu'on ne l'entendait toujours pas, Tenshi se mit à pleurer. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de déborder devant autant de personne...La fatigue sans doute...

"May Linn...amène Tenshi dans notre chambre ! Chérie, il faut que tu te reposes !"

Elle hocha la tête et se leva tandis que ses parents fixaient son dos qui semblait inacessible désormais.

"Bon, nous allons vous laisser ! Nous avons beaucoup à faire, merci pour l'invitation !"

Sur ce, Sébastian et Ciel se levèrent mais Akuma, un air décidement indéchiffrable sur le visage saisit Ciel par le bras et l'approcha de lui.

"Hé !" s'écria la victime.

Akuma entoura la fine gorge de l'hybride de ses grandes mains. Ces images défilèrent sous les yeux de Sébastian. Il savait très bien que s'il avançait, son pauvre Ciel en patirait.

"Je vois, tu as du goût Sébastian...Il est mignon ce Ciel !"

"Tu trouves ? C'est dommage parce qu'il est déjà prit !" tenta le démon en s'approchant lentement.

Akuma recula d'un pas, doucement, faisant bouger Ciel par la même ocassion.

"Qu'est-ce que tu nous veut ? Nous sommes simplement venu voir notre fille !"

Akuma se mit à rire à nouveau tandis que dérrière Sébastian, une dizaine d'hommes apparurent :

**"Vous êtes ici pour assister au couronemment du nouveau Roi Des Enfers !**

...

Note de l'auteur :...Je sais...Je suis affreuse...Allez-y vous pouvez le dire mdr ^^ !

La suite...Bientot ? Bien sûr XD !

Bisous à tous le monde !

Ps : My Lady Lisa : J'ai noté que je n'oublierais pas ton bonus ConradxCiel mdr ^^ !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Emprisonnés ! **

Vous savez quoi ? Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi, enfin le week-end...Ce qui veut dire : Chapitre =) Bon, je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, même si je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre =S Brefouille, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 10...

...

"Argh ! Mais lâchez-moi !" s'écria Ciel alors qu'on le bousculait afin qu'il avance dans un couloir. Derrière lui, il y avait Sébastian qui ne protestait pas.

Akuma avait l'intention de devenir le nouveau Roi Des Enfers...Mais comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Dans quelles intentions ?

Ciel poussa une énième plainte lorsqu'on le poussa dans une pièce, suivi de Sébastian. Mais il s'inquièta vraiment lorsque l'on referma les barreaux.

"Hé, mais attendez..."

"Cesse de te fatiguer Ciel, ils vont nous laisser ici...!" le calma le démon en s'asseyant dans un coin de la pièce sombre.

Ici, il n'y avait rien, ni vie, ni nourriture...RIEN ! Juste eux, les prisonniers, les victimes d'un nouveau monde qui fleurissait petit à petit.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et la nuit commença certainement à tomber. Ciel se blottit contre Sébastian, dans le noir, en silence.

La pénombre était si abondante que Ciel en eu la chair de poule. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, tel divers poignards dans son dos. Assister à un nouveau couronnement ? Et Grell ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

"Je me demandais...Comment cela allait se dérouler !" demanda soudainement Sébastian, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de l'hybride à qui il frottait longuement le dos.

"Il n'y arrivera pas...Ce qui me tracasse le plus, c'est...As-tu vu le visage de Tenshi ? Il lui parlait comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose futile !"

"Ciel, je t'en prie, ne t'embarasse pas pour elle...Notre fille, si je puis dire, a déjà choisi son camp...Elle ne niait même pas ce que ce démon disait !?"

"Parce que tout est vrai..., poursuit Ciel, avoue seulement deux secondes qu'il disait vrai !"

Sébastian hôcha la tête de désespoir et soupira bruyamment. Ciel était bien content de ne pas voir les trais abbatus du démon...En ce moment, il avouait aimer cette pénombre...

...

Tenshi avait mal, très très mal ! Ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce qu'elle venait de voir ! Ne pas avoir protesté, ni bouger ! Elle imaginait bien les trais torturés de ces parents...Comment avait-elle pu leur tourner le dos si vulgairement ?

Lorsque Akuma rentra dans leur chambre, il trouva la jeune fille assise dans un coin de la chambre, la tête entre les genoux. Il s'accroupit d'un mouvement souple près d'elle...Ses yeux luisaient d'avidité, oui, le contrat avait déjà débuté.

"Tenshi, pourquoi tu pleures ?"

"Tu...les a emprisonné ?"

Akuma se rendit soudainement compte que, peut-être Tenshi avait oublié les quelques conditions du contrat.

"Tenshi, redis moi mot à mot notre contrat..."

Sanglotant et certes un peu appeurée, elle lâcha d'une traite :

"**Le nouveau monde sera dirigé par le nouveau Roi Des Enfers Akuma, et tous ceux l'ayant souillé devront mourir !**"

Akuma rigola diaboliquement, se releva d'un mouvement tout aussi souple que le précédent. Il attrapa Tenshi par les cheveux et murmura d'un ton cynique... :

**"Ca veut dire que tu dois mourir ma beauté !"**

...

C'est bon, maintenant vous pouvez me tuer XD ^^

A la semaine prochaine =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Trahison démoniaque ! **

Merci, comme toujours pour vos reviews ! Sans tarder, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 11 :

...

Tenshi se tordait de douleur. Akuma l'avait trahi et l'amour qu'elle lui portait l'avait rendu aveugle.

"Merci, dans tous les cas tu m'as permi d'attendre le sommet !"

Oui, elle devrait mourir. Elle incarnait l'impureté vivante sur Terre.

"Je suis désolé !" gémit-elle.

Akuma la relâcha et elle s'écroula par terre. En posant sa main sur son ventre elle se demanda : Allait-il tuer l'enfant ?

"Akuma...tu m'as trahi. Tu as profité de moi, je croyais que tu m'aimais..."

L'interpellé rit de nouveau tandis que les yeux de Tenshi se remplirent de larmes.

"Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de meilleur ? C'est le fait que tu vas mourir devant tes parents !"

Qu'aurait-elle pu répondre ? Tout était de sa faute après tout. Ses parents la verraients mourir puis ils seraient exécutés ensuite. Et le plus répugnant dans l'histoire c'est qu'Akuma, ce sale démon serait un Roi, plein aux as et eux, les impurs seraient morts...!

Mystérieux et sombre, Akuma s'avança, un regard cynique, sadique et pervers...

...

Ciel et Sébastian étaient allongés sur le sol. L'hybride dormait et le démon se tracassait l'esprit.

Que pouvait-il se passer en ce moment même ? C'est alors qu'il réfléchissait, des bruits retentirent...Quelqu'un approchait. Sébastian se redressa en faisant attention à Ciel qui dormait toujours.

"Ciel...réveille-toi !"chuchota t-il, en frôlant sa joue de ses doigts gelés.

L'hybride se réveilla doucement, se leva et entendit les bruits à son tour. Des bruits étranges, haletants, de respirations démesurées.

Les lumières apparurent soudainement et c'est alors que, devant leurs yeux de parents impuissant apparut Tenshi. Elle avait du sang partout sur son corps. Elle s'écroula brusquement, seule à priori.

Ciel et Sébastian se ruèrent vers elle et essayèrent de la calmer. Ils remarquèrent bien sûr ses coupures et ses bleus.

"Tenshi..qu'as-tu ?" s'affola Ciel et tentant de la toucher, derrière les barreaux.

"Je-je-je suis-suis-dé-dé-solé !"

Ciel comprenait, se n'était qu'une jeune fille, elle était tombée amoureuse.

"Que t'as fait cet enfoiré !?" s'énerva le démon en détaillant son corps bléssé et presque nu.

"Il..m'a frappé ! Et comme je criais il m'a...enfin, vous savez !"

Oui, Ciel savait et il avait une ardente envie de meurtre, de vengeance et Sébastian lui, restait immobile à cette annonce. Silencieusement, il se retourna sans lancer un regard vers Tenshi.

Presque pour lui même, il déclara :

**"Tu l'as bien mérité !"**

...

Hitomi Aoikiji se retrouvait de nouveau toute seule lorsque Alice disparut. Celle-ci n'avait plus de nouvelle de Ciel, depuis sa tentative de suicide...Ni Sébastian, ni Tenshi et même, bizarrement CJ !

La jeune fille devait bien se l'avouer, cela l'inquiétait. Que pouvait-il se passer pour que tous le monde disparaisse si vite ? Que le monde l'oublie ? Bon sang, ça n'allait pas bien chez les Michaelis !

Hitomi culpabilisait beaucoup, ça la rongeait. Annoncer à Ciel qu'elle était enceinte de lui, dans un moment pareil. La vie de l'hybride n'allait pas bien, sa fille faisait n'importe quoi et son mari...n'était plus très disposé à l'aimer. Ciel n'avait vraiment pas la chance de son côté ces derniers temps. Et voilà, que comme une idiote, Hitomi lui disait : "Ecoute Ciel, je suis enceinte et je t'aime !"

N'importe quoi ! Doucement, elle se mit à caresser la bosse de son ventre, ses larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues porcelaines. Elle s'allongea difficilement dans son lit et fermit ses yeux...

Seulement, elle ignorait une chose importante...:

**Quelqu'un était là et attendait patiemment pour l'enlever ! **

...

**To be continued on l'amour ultime blasphème 3,**

**chapter 12.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**see you soon ! **

**XoXo Twilight-and-Blackbutler.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : la vérité est un gros mot !**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui c'est les vacances et comme j'avais pas envie de travailler je me suis dit...Un petit chapitre x) !

Brefouille, sans trop vous ennuyer je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 12... :

...

Ciel ne savait pas quoi dire face à la réaction de Sébastian. Celui-ci fixait le sol ostensiblement en tordant ses doigts. Ciel reporta son attention sur sa fille, sauf que derrière elle, il y avait Akuma, ses yeux vitreux fixant l'hybride.

"Tu es venu te plaindre espèce de..."grogna t-il, en la par le bras.

Ciel, comme tout à l'heure, ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire !

Il lui parla vulgairement puis la poussa dans le couloir. Deux minutes plus tard, il revint avec un visage familier.

C'était Hitomi et elle semblait appeurée. Lorsqu'elle vit Ciel derrière les barreaux elle s'affola, l'hybride aux cheveux bleus cendrés aussi d'ailleurs.

"ESPECE DE...QUE VA TU FAIRE A HITOMI ?!"

Akuma rigola grossièrement puis répliqua fièrement :

"Le nouveau monde sera dirigé par moi...et pour se faire je dois tuer tous les impurs !"

"Hitomi !" pensa Ciel.

Mais il songea qu'il tuerait aussi Tenshi; sa propre femme et leur enfant.

"T'es qu'un..."

Il ne trouva même pas les mots pour décrire autant de maléfices. Hitomi fut jetée dans la même prison que Ciel et Sébastian. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Ciel prit Hitomi dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il lui toucha plusieurs fois le ventre et sentit le petit enfant à l'intérieur d'elle. Son enfant. Leur enfant.

C'est à ce moment là que Sébastian releva la tête, lorsque leurs lèvres étaient emmêlées.

"Ciel !" dit-il.

Celui-ci ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

"Je t'avais prévenu mais tu ne m'as pas cru !"

...

Sébastian était terriblement jaloux, il voyait les deux amants sous ses yeux.

"Eh bien...quel spectacle divertissant !" rigola Akuma.

Ce commentaire eut le don de transformer le visage pâle de Sébastian en un visage plus sombre et rougit par la colère. Ciel, après avoir lâché le visage d'Hitomi ne bougea plus. Il attendit longtemps,...Puis finalement Akuma disparut et le noir revint.

Ciel aimait de nouveau cette pénombre. Elle l'empêchait de voir les traits meurtris de son démon.

"Je suis désolé..."murmura t-il, presque pour lui-même.

Mais, pour avouer, Sébastian n'en avait rien à foutre de ses excuses. Définitivement en colère, il s'emporta :

"Alors, il y a eu Conrad lorsque je n'étais plus de ce monde et maintenant Hitomi...Je ne te satisfait pas à ce point ?!"

Ciel pouvait lire l'extrême jalousie dans sa voix tandis qu'une douleur à la poitrine persistait en se remémorant l'être divin qu'était Conrad.

"Conrad m'a piégé ! Ne parle plus jamais de lui ! Hitomi...c'est différent !"

Sébastian se mit à rire puis plus sérieux, il rétorqua :

"Quoi ? Elle t'a payé ? Dommage parce qu'elle est enceinte !"

Il criait désormais et Ciel pouvait sentir les larmes de la jeune fille enceinte qui tombait dans son cou, lui chatouillant légèrement la peau.

Puis, comme pour conclure cette dipute, Sébastian termina :

"Tout est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui a voulu une fille...Moi, je m'en fichais, je ne voulais pas, c'est toi, pas moi...!"

...

Un long silence suivit cette phrase. Ciel s'allongea dans un coin avec Hitomi et Sébastian semblait être perdu dans ses songes.

Une faible lumière éclairait la prison et tout était silencieux, lugubre et macabre. Ciel ne savait plus quoi faire. Soit il vivrait avec la jeune fille qui dormait à ses côtés ou alors, jamais il ne la reverrait pour vivre avec celui dont il était éperdument amoureux.

"Sébastian..." chuchota t-il.

Les yeux de celui-ci papillonèrent quelques instants pour enfin se poser sur les corps emmêlés des deux amants.

"Quoi ?!" répondit-il avec comme la voix cassée. Il semblait avoir pleuré...ou alors était-ce juste la fatigue ?

Ciel se leva en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Hitomi et se mit à genoux devant le démon qui était debout.

"Je t'en..."

Sa voix se stoppa, coupée par un sanglot.

"Je t'en conjure, je t'aime je ne veux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois, je t'en conjure mon amour, mon unique amour...

**Pardonne-moi !**"

...

NDA : Je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais...dans 3 chapitres c'est la fin de cette fic ^^ Eh ouaip =P Désolé pour ceux qui attendaient mieu ou plus long !

Merci pour vos reviews et à bientôt !

Je vous adore mes lectrices préférées...Suki suki xxx !

Angie x) !


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : La relève ! **

Mouah mouah ! Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? Mouah mouah ?! Pourquoi je dis "Mouah mouah ?!" Ahh, je sais, c'est parce que c'est bientôt le 2 novembre donc...BLACK BUTLER TOME 11 ! Mouah mouah x) ! Okay, j'arrête et je sors.

Ciel : C'est ça, casse-toi...

Moi : Hé !

Sébastian : Il a raison, même si je suis en colère contre lui, casse-toi !

Moi : Bon, pas de bagarre et...bonne lecture !

...

CJ ouvrit ses yeux et aperçut du noir...Un noir si ardent qu'il eu peur. Autour de lui, il sentit les corps de Phillps et Isabella.

Où était-il et que faisait-il dans cette endroit...dont il ignorait tout. Au loin, un cri retentit, un cri à faire frisonner.

...

"Non ! NON ! Je vous supplie par pitié !" hurlait Hitomi en voyant deux gardes saisir Ciel.

Celui-ci tentait de se débattre,en vain, ils étaient beaucoup trop fort. Sébastian tenta lui aussi de s'intercaller mais ce fut sans grand résultat. Puis, Ciel franchit la porte et un silence de morte régna.

Ses yeux furent bandés pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe. Beaucoup de couloirs furent traversés, des cris, des respirations se firent entendre parfois.

Puis ensuite, l'hybride fut jeté au sol et des bruits arrivèrent dangereusement vers lui...Il se concentrait la dessus, sur ces pas qui martyrisaient le sol.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva enchaîné au mur et sentit des mains sur son corps. Cela lui rappela un souvenir lointain. Lorsque, arrivé à l'église, Allois et les autres membres de l'église avaient gravé au fer leur sceau d'appartenance. Ciel ignorait s'il l'avait encore, il essayait de ne pas y penser, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ces même mains débandèrent ses yeux et l'hybride put apercevoir son bourreau...**Akuma ! **

"Coucou mon mignon !" sourit-il en se léchant sadiquement les lèvres.

Ciel ne lui sourit pas et restait sur ses gardes. Il avait l'impression qu'il savait ce que cet enfoiré allait lui faire.

Une des mains baladeuses d'Akuma déboutonna et Ciel commença à se débattre lorsqu'il comprit que son hypothèse était vraie. Akuma allait abuser de lui. Ciel se retrouva rapidement en caleçon tandis que le pervers caressait ses fines cuisses. L'hybride était dégoûté lorsqu'il vit le démon se toucher une partie bien précise en regardant l'être luxueux qu'était Ciel.

Toujours enchaîné, Ciel fut cloué au sol par Akuma. Ses bras tirés vers le haut étaient douloureux. Le future Roi Des Enfers retira le tee-shirt de Ciel avec les dents, permettant de nouveau à celui-ci d'être écoeuré.

"Je te préviens tout de suite, je suis un gros sadique ! chuchota Akuma à l'oreille de Ciel.

Ciel déglutit puis répliqua :

"J'en ai rien à foutre, je ne sens rien, la preuve !"

Sur ces paroles, Akuma jeta un oeil à l'entre-jambe de Ciel.

"Ne t'en fais pas ! Je me ferrais un plaisir d'arranger ça !"

Et sans tarder il mit ses idées sadique à jour, faisant hurler de souffrance un pauvre hybride qui n'avait désiré rien d'autre que d'avoir une fille...

...

Tenshi était enfermée dans la chambre d'elle et d'Akuma. Elle s'inquiètait en reconnaissant les cris, ceux de son père, Ciel.

Elle sanglota dans ses genoux tout en sentant sa douleur d'en bas revenir. Du sang lui coulait légèrement entre le jambes.

"Je voulais juste me sentir bien, je...JE SUIS DESOLE !"

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, bientôt ce serait à son tour, puis à tous les impurs de ce monde...

...

Ciel s'éveilla de nouveau et se découvrit par terre au centre d'une pièce, plongé dans son propre sang, un faible bout de tissu cachant son frêle corps de la nudité absolue.

Il tourna difficilement sa tête et aperçut Sébastian, CJ, Phillps, Isabella, Hitomi, Alice, Kennedy Hillary, Claude, Grell. et beaucoup d'autres personnes dont il ignorait l'identité...Puis, ce fut Tenshi qu'il vit en dernier, près d'Akuma.

Elle était ensanglantée, sur ses jambes, son ventre, son visage...partout.

Le fameux Akuma qui venait à peine de violer Ciel, souriait et tenait dans ses mains un poignard. Celui-ci était étrange, il y était gravé de drôle de dessins. Le plus effrayant étant qu'il était déjà couvert de sang, oui, car des corps trônaient un peu partout dans l'immense sale.

Ciel comprit en cet instant, il n'avait pas besoin d'explication...

**"C'est la fin !"**

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : partie 1 : FIN ! **

Bonjour tous le monde ! Aujourd'hui je publie la fin de ce tome 3 et vous découvrirez un petit 'sondage' à la fin de celui-ci. Je vous remercie et espère que vous aimerez cette fin...

...

Akuma rigolait depuis un bon moment, il était à l'apogée de son pouvoir, il se sentait invinsible. Il saisit Grell. d'un mouvement brusque. Celui-ci ne semblait plus avoir de pouvoir, juste son extravagance ravageuse, juste ça...Hélàs, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Devant les yeux de tout un monde, Satan Roi Des Enfers fut éventré, vulgairement alors qu'il méritait sans doute mieux. Il avait réussi à établir entre tous ces démons, ces hybrides une société qui marchait très bien et qui, en une seule seconde, s'était éffondrée aux profits d'un être abominable.

Akuma se mit de nouveau à rire, son visage masqué par le sang des victimes semblait imprénétrable.

Ciel n'avait plus qu'à regarder le spectacle en espérant un miracle. Mais rien ne vint malgré les longues minutes. Ce ne serait pas un happy end, juste une avalanche de meurtre pour pardonner la bêtise d'une jeune fille.

Vint le moment où Akuma s'approcha de Ciel et l'empoigna par le bras.

"Non, pas devant mes enfants c'est hors de question !" cria t-il en se débattant, en vain bien sûr.

Sauf qu'Akuma, aussi diabolique fusse t-il, s'en fichait royalement. Il s'arrêta devant la cage de Sébastian, CJ, Phillps et Isabella. L'hybride aux cheveux bleus cendrés tâchés de sang sentit le poignard dans son dos, mais celui-ci ne pénétrait pas encore sa chaire. Il fermit ses yeux.

"PAPA ! PAPA !" s'affola CJ en pleurant.

Ciel rouvrit ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Akuma assistait à la scène et rigolait bien.

"Sébastian, ne regarde pas, CJ toi non plus, pitié...Protège Phillps et Isabella !"

Personne ne dit rien, Sébastian ne pouvait plus le lâcher des yeux. Comment décrire le sentiment qui emplit le démon en cet instant ?

C'est lorsque la lame s'enfonça dans son dos que Ciel suffoqua douloureusement :

"Je vous aime ! Sébastian, je t'aime !"

Et sur ce, son corps s'échoua au sol. Ciel Michaelis était mort.

...

**Chapitre 14 : Partie 2 : FIN ! **

Sébastian n'avait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il venait de voir et ce qu'il voyait, là maintenant.

Le corps de Ciel ne bougeait plus et une flaque sanguine se répandait sur lui.

"Ciel...non...Ciel !"

Le démon ne pouvait plus décrocher sa vue de ce qu'il voyait. Il n'eut même pas le temps de souffler quelques instant que Phillps, l'enfant de CJ fut jeté hors de la cage.

Phillps ou la petite tête rousse comme l'appelait Ciel, était beaucoup trop jeune et ignorait ce qui lui arrivait.

"Papa ?! Que va me faire le monsieur ?!"

CJ pleurait lui aussi et et ne savait pas quoi répondre.

"Je vous en supplie, laissez-le, ne lui faite rien !"

Akuma frotta doucement les cheveux du petit puis le poussa dans un coin de la pièce avant de saisir Tenshi par les cheveux.

"Allez ma douce, choisit le prochain !"

"NON !" hurla t-elle, en le repoussant.

Elle se prit une gifle monumentale qui fouetta l'air par la même occasion.

"Choisi, espèce de salope !" s'énerva t-il, en la frappant.

Elle pleura, c'était très douloureux de se faire trahir.

"Moi, tue-moi, espèce d'enfoiré, fils de..."

Tenshi fut coupé par la lame qui lui transperça la gorge. Son sang jaillit et elle souffrait. Elle s'enfuit tranquillement, enfin son rêve c'était réalisé...

Akuma, sans même une trace de regret s'approcha des autres victimes

...

**"Le nouveau monde débuta...Un monde de souffrance !"**

...

**L**'**amour ultime blasphème 3 " les amours emmêlés".**

**The end, **

**thanks for reading and comment ! **

**Twilight-and-Blackbutler.**

...

Bonus à suivre =D

Ps: Bientot, si si je vous le jure XD !

Merci x) !


End file.
